


Caring For You

by ShadowsBrokenLullaby



Category: Sonadow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, Sonadow - Freeform, Yaoi, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsBrokenLullaby/pseuds/ShadowsBrokenLullaby
Summary: Sonic and Shadow fight the Finalhazard to save Earth but Shadow does not survive. Unwilling to accept his death so easily, Sonic searches for the Ultimate Lifeform, convinced that he survived and refusing to abandon him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually for someone over on inkbunny and was only meant to be a One-Shot but it was way longer than expected so I decided to make it a multi chapter story.

“Shadow!”

The golden speedster calls out to his rival, drawing his attention to a rather large crack in the Bio-lizard’s armor that he had managed to successfully breach. The two unlikely companions had been going at the lizard for several minutes while making no progress, so the newly exposed spot was a relief to the silver being who attacked the weakened area with renewed vigor. Yet all the while he still could not fathom how he, of all people, got caught up in this situation with his most hated enemy. He tried to kill the azure hedgehog, multiple times actually, from the moment they met. That cocky hedgehog was so infuriating, so full of himself, so happy.

He kept getting in the way with all of his little friends. All he had wanted to do was to fulfill Maria’s dying wish, never mind the fact that getting revenge and destroying the world hadn’t actually been her wish, but rather protecting it and ensuring the peoples happiness. However, he hadn’t known that at the time so even though his misconception had been cleared up, he couldn’t help having the smallest bit of ill will toward the blue hero. 

Honestly, he should be thanking the faker for stopping him from making such a grievous mistake. Alas, knowing the feeling was misplaced, he grudgingly shoved it aside to help his unlikely companion, though it was more to complete his dead friend’s wish than anything else. Throwing powerful chaos spears one after another as Sonic attacked with devastating kicks and sonic winds, they were able to break away the damaged armor and were now focusing on the experimental lizard’s soft exposed flesh. 

Further enraged due to the agonizing pain and its breached armor, the creature morphed to its second and final form, Finalhazard. Forcing more power into its attacks, Finalhazard desperately lashed out at the two glowing hedgehogs before it with new metallic limbs, intent on their annihilation. Sonic, who was completely focused on attacking, did not notice one such limb heading his way until it was too late. 

Knowing that he would not be able to dodge in time, he closed his eyes and curled up in hopes of lessening the damage. Feeling no blow, he immediately uncurled and opened his eyes to see Shadow in front of him within the beasts grasp who began squeezing before brutally slamming the silver hedgehog into the side of the ARK with a sickening thud as Shadow cried out in pain.

“Ugh! D-damn it Faker! Pay attention, even in this form it can still hurt us!” Shadow gasped as he was finally released.

“Why did you protect me? I would have been just fine!”

“Shut up and attack the red spot! It should be glowing now since we’ve done enough damage.”

“Right! On it!”

Speeding off, Sonic began attacking a large glowing tumor-like growth in the center of the Finalhazard’s forehead, joined a moment later by Shadow who proceeded to throw chaos lances in great quantities. The space lizard, having no chance against the luminous hedgehogs now that its sensitive power source had been exposed, made a last ditch effort by initiating its internal self destruct mechanism in hopes of taking the two fighters with it as well as the added bonus of the blast breaking up the ARK in to smaller pieces that would rain down on the helpless blue planet below as well as exterminating all of the small creatures that had taken up temporary residence within the large space station. 

Shadow, realizing what had just taken place the moment Finalhazard began pulsing a strange shade of red, shot Sonic a warning look who had turned to him in confusion before also realizing what was going on. Suddenly the ear pieces Tails and Eggman gave them began cracking as the young kitsune's voice came through sounding desperate and on edge. 

“Guys, we really need you to wrap this up! The ARK is going to hit Earth's gravitational pull in about two minutes! Once that happens the ARK will pick up speed and we won't be able to stop its decent!”

“Hurry you damn fools! I can't take over the world if it gets destroyed!” Eggman ranted.

“I believe in you Sonic! You can do this!” Amy chirped.

“You two better come back alive and well.” Knuckles grumbled. 

“Come on Shadow hun, there’s still so many jewels I haven’t yet acquired!” Rouge joked. 

“You heard them Shads! They’re all counting on us! What do you say we kick this thing into high gear and finish this up?”

“Hmph, whatever you say Faker. I don’t need you to tell me what to do.”

Seeing as how the Finalhazard had ceased attacking in favor of conserving energy, the two super hedgehogs focused on it and gathered their energy just as the space lizard was about to explode and chaos controlled it and the blast into oblivion, believing that their job was done. However, even with the creature gone, the ARK still seemed intent on reaching its destination. This was confirmed with another crackle of the comm system and the sound of Tails' voice. 

“The ARK is still headed towards Earth! It hasn’t slowed down at all, in fact it has only sped up! According to my calculations, we will reach Earth's atmosphere in less than 30 seconds! I can't stop it, so it's all up to you two!”

“Got enough juice for one more Shads?”

Shadow's P.O.V.

“Shut up Faker. Let's hurry up and get this over with.”

Staring at the place I was created in as the massive structure barrels towards us, I begin taking up my position feeling Sonic doing the same next to me for one last chaos control. With another glance towards the hedgehog beside me, I can tell that with all the energy we have expelled, we don’t have enough left to successfully warp the ARK back to its rightful position in space. Glancing at the peaceful planet behind us, I realize what I have to do. 

'Damn, I hadn’t wanted to do this but it doesn’t really looked like I have much of a choice.'

Focusing on my chaos, I hear the faint click of my inhibitor rings releasing and feel the sudden rush of power flooding through my system giving me the boost we need to pull off a successful chaos control. Taking a deep breath, I begin gathering the energy in the palm of my hands, feeling Sonic do the same through our link. With a last look and nod towards him, we release the pent up energy in a concentrated wave as we simultaneously shout the command and with a blinding flash, both us and the space station disappear, only to reappear within its original position, creating a shock wave that pulsed outward from the space having to suddenly re-accommodate such a large object. 

Normal P.O.V.

Catching himself from the blast, Sonic waits for several seconds in silence when Tails' voice comes through. “You did it! The Ark is in a stable orbit!” 

Through the comm link, both super hedgehogs could hear the group cheering and celebrating a job well done along with Eggman in the background proclaiming that just because he helped them, doesn't mean that his 'taking over the planet' days are behind him and the moment that they get back to Earth, he would be splitting with the group of friends. Grinning wildly and chuckling at his mad scientist's antics, Sonic turns to Shadow to congratulate him on their success but is confused when the glowing ebony is nowhere to be seen. Turning, he sees him falling back towards the blue planet they just saved. 

With Shadow already so close to the planet’s atmosphere, Sonic is confused until he notices the dazed blank look on his face and the slight flicker in the glow of his pelt and immediately begins to panic. Shadow, though dazed, is still lucid enough to notice Sonic racing towards him and attempts to speak but all that comes out is a hoarse whisper. A moment later Sonic is at his side grabbing a hold of the ebony fighter to begin towing him back to the station. Feeling the tug, Shadow starts struggling in the azure's grip. 

“Damn it, Shadow hold still will ya?”

“Let go!” the silver hedgehog demands in a gruff voice.

“Sorry bud, no chance of that happening till we're safe aboard the ARK again!” 

The glow of Shadow's fur is almost nonexistent and they both know that Sonic's super form will only last a few more seconds but even knowing this, Sonic still tries to haul them both back to the station. Knowing the idiot can be just as stubborn, if not more so than him, Shadow forces himself out of the hedgehog's grip in an attempt to save him. 

“Faker, you don’t have time for this! My super state won't last much longer and you don’t have enough left to get us both back!”

“No! We will make it Shad-

“Shut up Faker! It's too late and you know it! Getting yourself killed as well won't solve anything!” 

“It's never too late! I won't leave a friend behind to die!”

“Heh, I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not one of your groupies who follow you around nor do I have anyone here waiting for me. GUN saw to that long ago.”

“But-

Before Sonic could continue, Shadow gathers the last of his fading chaos and focusing it into the jets on the bottom of his shoes, he kicks Sonic, forcing them apart, him closer to the planet's atmosphere and Sonic the ARK. The silver hue having already left his fur and caught within the planets gravitational pull that was adding to the distance he had forced between them, Shadow gazes at the flickering golden form of his azure counterpart before settling on the place of his worst and best memories.

Reluctantly, and with a last tear streaked and tormented glance, the golden hero spins around, shooting off towards the ARK, leaving his ebony counterpart to be pulled closer to the planets surface. 

Feeling the tug of gravity grow stronger with each passing second and his fur beginning to burn, Shadow closes his eyes with a contented sigh, whispering,

“I’ll be home soon, Maria...”


	2. Chapter 2

Having just barely made it back to the floating space station before the gold completely bled out of his azure fur, Sonic watches through a small window as the hedgehog he had quickly grown to call a friend and rival during their fight against the Bio-lizard (despite their rather violent first encounter) turns into a flaming streak of light against the backdrop of the blue planet. Tears still streaming down his fawn muzzle, Sonic repeatedly beats the thick metal of the hull with tattered gloved fists, denting it in his rage and grief. Finally wiping away any lingering tears, the azure hero carefully composes himself before heading over to everyone in the main control room. When he gets there, they all run up to him, this time congratulating him in person. Immediately Rouge and several seconds later Tails, notice that they are one hedgehog short and giving a quick look around the immediate vicinity to be sure that they hadn’t overlooked the hog in question, Tails turns to Sonic. Upon closer inspection, Tails sees that the hedgehog is unusually emotionless. His smile is too small and lacks real feeling, his eyes dull and without their usual fire. 

Speaking up and gaining the groups attention, Rouge turns to the hero, “Sonic, where is Shadow? I though he would have come back with you?”  
Flinching at the expected question and turning to face the white bat, the azure hedgehog takes a deep shuddering breath and completely lets it out before locking it back inside and answering the curious stairs.

“Shadow......he, didn’t make it.” 

Hearing this, the group becomes shocked as they let this information sink in. Rouge is understandably distraught as she had been the closest to the misguided ebony. Tails and Knuckles both place a hand each on a blue and fawn shoulder knowing how much he was affected by the bio-hogs death. Sonic was the type to go to the ends of the universe for those he considered friends and had a special spot for those who had it particularly hard. Shadow, being the special case he was, what with his past and present troubles, had fallen directly under Sonic's sights. As such, the hero had made it his personal mission to help him along despite Shadow's constant negativity (and constantly trying to kill him) as he was a strong believer of giving others another chance.

They may not agree with this philosophy of his, Knuckles in particular thought it naive of Sonic to so completely trust in someone he just met, to only see the good in them as he though that his freely given trust would get him killed someday. Sonic had done the same for him when they had first met. He had tried to kill the cocky azure, had nearly succeeded, but Sonic was stubborn and had gained his trust, undying loyalty and respect. Though he still manged to drive Knuckles ten different ways up the wall, he was grateful for what Sonic had done for him, but it might not end so well with the next person. Shadow had nearly proven him right by trying to blow up the planet and very nearly succeeding had he not had a change of heart and started helping them at the last moment. 

For Sonic who's very nature compels him to help those in need and to not let a single person get hurt, let alone die, to not be able to save someone who he had invested so much into, someone he would have gladly given up more for, when he was right there with them and still not being able to help them, they knew it had hit him hard, knew that it just had to be tearing the hero apart.

“All he had needed was someone to help him see the truth and when he finally had, this happens! It's just too sad!” Amy sniffles.

Sonic pulls her into a comforting hug, Knuckles doing the same to a grieving Rouge. After a moment of silence punctuated by the occasional sniffle or hiccup, Amy and the rest of the group follow Tails back to his ship since they have nothing left there, Sonic lagging behind. Being the last to leave the room, Sonic takes a moment to stare out the long glass window at the beautiful planet outside, left hand fiddling with a single golden ring clamped around his right wrist, a lone tear dampening his cheek.

'I will find you Shadow, you better count on it.'

Since that incident, a week has passed and Sonic had been searching the glob for even the smallest trace of Shadow's remains with the unknowing help of Tails. At first the little fox did not want to help him. 

“Sonic! There's no way anything could have survived reentry through the planets atmosphere without any protective shielding!” 

“Dammit Tails! He's the Ultimate Lifeform! I'm sure he could have survived something like that!”

“Even if some of him did manage to survive, it would probably be unrecognizable! Sonic, I don't want you to see that, you would only be hurting your self unnecessarily by looking for him and I don't want that to happen.” 

With Tails' refusal, Sonic had gotten desperate as he didn't think he could find Shadow without the foxes help. Thinking quickly and remembering the lone inhibitor ring he had found floating near the A.R.K. that was now under his protection, he got an idea.

“Fine then! But please, at least help me look for his inhibitor rings! I don't want them falling into Eggman's hands. Who knows what kind of havoc he could do with them.” 

Happy that Sonic seemed to have abandoned his plan of looking for Shadow's remains, Tails had jumped at the opportunity to help look for the lost ebony's rings, hoping that in finding them, his brother would be able to let go of his guilt from not being able to save his dark counterpart. Of course Sonic hadn't told Tails that he already had one of the rings, and though he had appeared to give up, he had every intention of finding the missing hedgehog. After all, he is the Ultimate Lifeform that just so happened to be extremely hard to kill and particularly stubborn. He just had to be alive. Sonic couldn't take it if he really was dead. And chaos forbid, if he really is dead, he at least deserves a proper burial, one he would see to personally. As it just so happens, Sonic did actually have a plan. He was hoping that the other ring hadn't strayed too far from Shadow and if he could find said inhibitor ring, then Shadow (or his remains) will hopefully be in the same general vicinity.

At least, that's what he was hoping. To make sure that Tails did not find out about the ring he already had, he had gone a long way off to hide it in an old homely shack he had found and converted so that the scanner wouldn't pick it up and he could extend the duration of the search in hopes of finding the rings owner. With the added bonus of keeping Tails from getting suspicious of his actions. He thought about letting Rouge in on his plan, as he felt that she had just as much right to know about it considering how close she was to the Ultimate Lifeform, but had decided against it as the less people who knew about it, the less chance there was of someone finding out about it.

Now that he had Tails help, Sonic had thought that his search would have gone much faster. In a way it had as he didn't have to spend as much time going through each area before moving on, but even so, he hadn’t found any trace of Shadow or his inhibitor ring and this made Sonic that much more desperate. The longer it took for him to find his dark counterpart the higher the chances were of him not making it in time. He had to keep telling himself that Shadow was still alive as the days dragged by, more and more passing as he fought the ever growing voice in the back of his head telling him that he was already too late and that it was no use. For as long as he could keep the voice quiet and the doubts at bay, he could keep himself together.

At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. The longer it took, the more he broke. For a while he had managed to cover it up, acting like he normally would around his friends, even when alone he kept the facade up, not letting anything slip through the outer shell while inside he was a damn mess. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep it up forever and as he started to crack, he secluded himself to his shack deep in the forest. After all, it was all his fault, right? If he had noticed in time, he could have been able to save Shadow. Would have had enough energy to get the both of them back to the A.R.K. safely. Shadow wouldn’t have had to get burnt to a crisp only to fall through space to become an unrecognizable filthy bloody mangled smear on the planet while every one goes on with their life like nothing was wrong! 

But then again, why is he getting mad at them? It's him after all, that let Shadow fall to his death. So logically, it's him who has to save him right? Even so, he had to keep strong, to keep looking for the lost hedgehog even as his hopes of finding him alive dwindled to nothing. At least he had one thing he could be thankful for. Since their return to the planet Eggman had not shown his face once, probably still wallowing in his defeat at their hands. Or perhaps he too was morning Shadow's untimely death, they hadn't been close but had shared a slight mutual respect for each other. Thinking about Shadow had spurred him back into action and with the sudden overwhelmingly lonely feel of the shed/cabin, he was more than happy to continue his search.

From the previous thought of Eggman an idea had taken hold of Sonic. Why not try looking for Eggman's abandoned bases? It was unlikely that Shadow's trajectory would have landed him near one, but even so, why not give it a shot? After hours of searching random forests and mountain ranges and still not finding any of the elusive bases, Sonic had become rather frustrated. Usually it doesn't take long to find the fat man's damn lairs so the fact that he hadn’t found even one yet was absolutely ridiculous! Pissed and severely feed up, Sonic threw Tails' scanner as hard as he could towards a tree several yards away and surprisingly missed, the scanner instead falling into a large bush off to the side of the intended tree. 

Sonic would have just left it there too and just walked away had his sensitive ears not picked up the sound of faint beeping. Astonished, he paused a moment hoping that he wasn't hallucinating before rushing over to the bush and diving in, coming back up with his brother's scanner and a rather large golden ring. A rather large golden ring that just so happened to belong to a rather pissy ebony hedgehog. He couldn’t believe it. He'd been running around this particular forest for the last five minutes and not once did the scanner go off! Why? He knows that Tails had told him that the machine had a large search radius so it should have picked up on the ring some time ago! Whatever, he was too happy to care!

With renewed hope Sonic began his search anew, almost flying from one area of the forest to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright story caught up. Now comes the waiting game...


End file.
